


Friday Night Choices

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Make Outs, Robins always get tied up, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being tied up by Poison Ivy was one thing, having to be rescued by Batman was another thing entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Choices

Tim didn’t think it was physically possible to be more humiliated than he currently was. But then, life had a rather funny way of proving him wrong almost all the time.

Getting caught by Poison Ivy was one thing. Having her infamous vines string him up from the ceiling was pretty normal for an encounter with Ivy. Even being upside down as he hung from the ceiling was relatively on the level of ‘okay’. Being rescued by Batman and Robin was practically in a whole other universe of so very dreadfully horrible.

“Oracle, we’re here but where is Red?”

Far below him, Tim watched Batman and Robin cautiously make their way through the green house. While Ivy had been taken out thirty minutes ago, most of her plants were known for being active for days. In his ear, Oracle was cackling. She’d found it only the most amazing thing that he was hanging upside down. It took nearly five minutes before she calmed down enough to send a call to Batman.

“B, look up,” Oracle informed him.

It was like a bad movie; the kind people only watched to laugh at and throw popcorn obnoxiously at the screen. Both vigilantes paused and tilted their heads back. At the same time, as if on the same brain wave, their faces shifted into shock. Although Damian’s only lasted a second before he had to drop his head, presumably to laugh.

Tim glowered at them.

“Uh… Hey, Red,” Dick said conversationally. “Just hanging out?”

Damian snorted, ducking out of Tim’s view. The horrid laughter in his ear piece hadn’t stopped. Silently he hoped Barbara choked on her own spit.

“Oh, you know. It’s Friday night and I heard this place was really jumping,” he answered, attempting a nonchalant shrug despite his position.

Dick shook his head, his mouth twisted in a deeply amused smirk. It took two swift moves for Dick to get up to Tim’s level. Only the circus could teach those kinds of moves. Or years stuck in a cave with a madman. Either way, Dick was up on the catwalk, his face suddenly very close to Tim’s.

Considering the fact that all of the blood was rushing to his head, Tim could blame the flush that crossed his face on that.

“Need help down?” Dick asked, effectively pulling Tim from his thoughts.

“No, I think I’ll just stay here. I’m practicing my impersonation of a bat.”

Dick laughed. “That’s my job,” he said lightly as he pulled one of the sharper bat-a-rangs out of his belt. With an effortless stretch, he reached up to start sawing the vines away from Tim’s body. As the greenery snapped away, Dick had to hold Tim firmly. Otherwise there was a very good chance the trapped bird would tumble three stories down.

Despite the tight grip, neither of them were quite ready for the last vine to break. With a rather undignified sound, Tim dropped from the ceiling. They both crashed to the catwalk, the entire metal surface ringing brilliantly.

“Ow,” Dick groaned eloquently.

Tim lifted a shaky hand to his head. It was taking forever for his vision to get back under control. Then again, all of his blood had just dropped south. When everything reoriented itself, he realized three very important things. First, he was no longer upside down. Second, he was very much straddling Batman, of all people. And third, Dick’s hand was curled around his hip tight enough to press warmth through his uniform.

“Oh,” Tim said intelligently.

Dick’s hand only tightened and he shook his head. “I didn’t expect that.”

“Yeah… I didn’t either.”

Something funny was running through his head. It certainly wasn’t making him laugh but it was making it hard to concentrate. Later, when he’d had a chance to stop and think about his lovely night, he’d blame it full heartedly on the fact that his blood was very confused about it’s current positioning. Now, he wasn’t able to stop himself. Not especially when Dick’s lips were just as warm as he’d imagined them to be.

The pressure on his hip increased to bruising but he ignored it in favor for the mouth his was crushed against. Dick made a single noise before his other hand moved to Tim’s neck and held him in place. Whether Tim’s brain was fuzzy or not, Dick’s was clear and he wasn’t making any more to stop this.

The kissing quickly escalated to something dangerous. Teeth and tongue joined the battle for dominance, which Dick was quickly winning. In a sharp move, Dick had Tim’s cowl tugged down and off. It took rather serious will power in Tim’s part to be able to work his fingers enough to remove Dick’s. Not even the need to breathe was pulling them apart. Dick pushed his tongue into Tim’s mouth succeeding at proving himself the dominant victor. But Tim wasn’t giving up his own fight, he sucked lightly, teasingly at Dick’s tongue, drawing a moan from the man.

And that moan is what brought the world crashing back around them. Tim let go and quickly sat up. Almost too fast as his vision spun dangerously. Dick sat up on his elbow, using his grip on Tim to hold him steady.

“Why don’t we get you back to the penthouse,” Dick offered, moving his free hand to pull Tim’s cowl back up.

“Y-yeah, that sounds good,” Tim replied, panting softly. He returned the kindness by setting Dick’s own cowl back into place.

With more time that was possible for two trained superheroes, Tim and Dick managed to get back to the ground floor. A quick look around told them that Damian was gone.

“Robin?” Dick called.

“He’s gone on with the rest of patrol,” Oracle spoke up. “I told him he should head on. Since you two seemed… Busy.”

Tim grimaced, rubbing his cheek.

Dick nodded. “All right. We’re heading back to base. Red needs a release from Ivy.”

And that was when Tim realized that someone up above hated him. He groaned quietly and crossed his arms over his chest. Dick exchanged a few more words with Oracle, leaving Tim to his thoughts. The brain addled vigilante closed his eyes for a brief moment.

The next thing time he opened his eyes, Tim was in the penthouse, uniform removed and a rather worried looking Dick leaning over him.

“Hey there,” he said quietly, pushing Tim’s hair back. “You dropped out on us for a minute.”

Tim blinked, focusing. “Yeah..?” He sat up slightly, not taking his gaze away from Dick’s face. That funny feeling in his brain was coming back. Only now did he take a second to realized what it could possibly be. For once, he wasn’t that concerned about it. All he knew was that he needed to do something.

Dick nodded, moving back so Tim could swing his legs off of the bed. He opened is mouth to explain how he’d managed to get Tim back, instead the front of his t-shirt was grabbed and he was yanked to an all too willing pair of lips. Much like before Dick didn’t see much of a reason to resist. In fact, he pushed Tim backwards, resting his hands on either side of the teenagers head. He pressed closer, molding their bodies together.

With in seconds, Dick’s shirt was gone, tossed aside like that morning’s breakfast. Tim’s nails dragged down the exposed skin of Dick’s back. It pulled a harsh groan from the man’s throat. Dick pulled off to look down at Tim.

There should have been a moment where he asked if this was okay. If he could continue. That moment didn’t happen, it didn’t even get a chance to cross Dick’s thoughts.

All Tim knew and cared about was the fact that Dick’s thigh was pressed between his legs and rubbing. Quiet moans rolled out of him, getting steadily louder the harder Dick pushed. He moved one of his hands down, slithering under Dick’s sweats. His hand was a little shaky as he wrapped it around Dick’s steadily growing arousal.

Above him, Dick shuddered, already pushing into Tim’s hand. He leaned down to bite down on Tim’s ear; licking over the abused skin. He pressed his thigh higher and hard, rocking down on the slimmer body. His hand moved under the waist band of Tim’s briefs to mimic the others actions. His grip was tighter than Tim’s, palm much rougher as it slid against soft skin.

“Come on, Tim,” he whispered. “Pull me over.”

Tim’s hand tightened and moved faster. The two men moved in tandem like the well trained beings that they were. Although the more Dick moved the hard it was for Tim to focus. The younger one was moaning loudly, body rocking to the touch. The older was focused, sounds much more controlled. It didn’t take long before Tim was arching off the bed, a sharp cry falling from his lips.

That, more than anything, is what pushed Dick over the edge. Biting down on Tim’s neck. He spilled into the others hand.

For a long moment the pair stayed still, just breathing and trying to get their thoughts in order. Finally, Tim squirmed. Quickly, Dick pulled his hand away from Tim and rolled off of him. He fully expected Tim to get up and leave. What he got was something else entirely.

In a quiet shift, Tim moved over and curled up against Dick’s side. He was asleep in seconds, the results of a rather embarrassingly long night. Dick chuckled, wrapping his arms around the smaller male.

“I’ll have to ask Ivy to tie you up more often.”


End file.
